Sol y nubes
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Tampoco pudo evitar sonreir al dirigir la vista al cielo y observar como las nubes y el sol hacían una combinación tan perfecta, como si siempre estuviesen destinados a estar allí en lo alto del cielo, siempre juntos.


Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Naruto no me pertenece (por más que quisiera).

El fic es es respuesta al reto de ******Niibi-Kitsune**, espero que te guste guapa .

* * *

-Eres un baka Naruto, aunque ya debes de saberlo, él siempre te lo decía.-Susurra mientras observa como su camarada descansa en aquella cama y los rayos del sol penetran en la habitación.-Puedes pasar Sakura- Dice para luego darse media vuelta y observar a la muchacha de cabello rosa venir con un ramo de flores en mano. Como todos los _malditos _días desde que el rubio se encuentra en aquel lugar en un grado de inconciencia tal que ni siquiera la llegada de Akatsuki en pleno pudiese despertarlo. La joven kunoichi deposita los girasoles en un jarrón, Shikamaru todavía no entiende por qué son _siempre _girasoles.

La muchacha luego de colocar el presente en el jarrón se da vuelta y le enfrenta con cara decidida, como si quisiese decirle algo y estuviese sospesando las consecuencias de ello, al final parece armarse de valor y le enfrenta-Shikamaru...¿Por qué vienes todos los días a visitar a Naruto? Es decir...-Susurró avergonzada al sentir la mirada penetrante del joven posada en su persona- él ni siquiera es tu compañero de equipo.-

-Vaya Sakura, si no te conociera diría que te gusta Naruto- Dijo el shinobi desinteresadamente mientras miraba atentamente las flores. Sin dar tiempo a que la muchacha replique continuó- Te quiero hacer una preguta a ti...¿Por qué girasoles?-

-Oh, es que me recuerdan mucho al idiota que yace en esta cama, siempre atrayendo la atención de una u otra forma y brillando como si fuese una especie de sol, una clase de llama que nunca se apagará- Sentenció ella observando al muchacho que se encontraba echado y tapado por sábanas blancas hasta el cuello.-No es que ayude mucho, pero... debo hacer algo por él, depués de todo es mi culpa...-

-No, no es tu culpa, es la mía.- Afrimó apretando los puños e intentando contenerse- Yo les fallé a mis compañeros, si hubiese sido más eficiente todo esto no habría sucedido.-

-Sabes Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama justamente me ha dicho eso esta mañana...-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que no podemos vivir ni aferrarnos del _si hubiese _echo o pasado esto. Además creo que no deberías estar triste, él no lo querría así.-Señaló mientras apartaba la mirada del rostro del muchacho y la posaba en la del otro habitante de la habitación- Probablemente si Naruto ahora estuviese despierto diría algo como "¡Que te den! Shikamaru eres un gilipollas por bajar la cabeza, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste tío. Cuando sea Hokage te castigaré duramente por tu gilipollez".-

-Tal vez...-Susurró el sonriendo ligeramente al imaginarse al rubio con el puño en alto diciendo aquellas palabras.

-Como sea, tengo que ir al despacho de la Hokage a entrenar, cuidalo meintras no estoy por favor- Pidió mientras salía por aquella puerta-

-Es una promesa Haruno-Dijo sonriendo de lado al tiempo que la muchacha terminaba de marcharse - He baka parece que al fin la traes loquita ¿No?-Susurró al aire, como si fuese un comentario casual y el que debía ser su interlocutor no se hallase en la cama de un hospital y en estado de coma- Vale, esto es muy problemático para mi. Aprovecharé que estás durmiendo en ramenlandia para decirte una que otra cosa Naruto. Siempre te me hiciste un tío por demás gilipollaz y tozudo, no negaré que me has quitado del todo aquella idea, pero no obstante te mereces mi respeto y el de toda la aldea. Joder Naruto, si fuera una niña (aunque agradezco a quien sea por que no lo soy) te besaría, no entiendo como aquellos seres tan raros y prblemáticos pueden preferir al Uchiha que a ti. Vale, ya estoy diciendo disparates, supogo que tus idioteces se me han pegado tío, pero prefiero que sean las tuyas que las de Ino, sinceramente no me veo junto a ella con unas porras y gritando "Sasuke-kun" como si se me fuese la vida en ello...-

Un golpeteo en la puerta le sobresaltó, observó a Shizune entrar sigilosamente y relajándose un poco le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Shikamaru-san, Tsunade-sama requiere su presencia para encomendarle otra misión-

-Esta bien Shizune, ya voy. ¿Cómo estan Chouji y Kiba?.-

-Ambos están en sus habitaciones reponiéndose-Indicó la ninja médico-Debo marcharme a revisar a otros pacientes, por favor no te olvides de asistir a a reunión con Hokage-sama.-

-Si- afirmó intentando no poner los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba su abrigo y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación no sin antes tomar un pequeño recuerdo, por suspuesto.

Mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado no pudo evitar introducir su mano en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco y rozar con sus dedos el girasol que estaba guardado en su interior. Tampoco pudo evitar sonreir al dirigir la vista al cielo y observar como las nubes y el sol hacían una combinación tan perfecta, como si siempre estuviesen destinados a estar allí en lo alto del cielo, siempre juntos.

* * *

Originariamente creo que tendría que haber un beso, no el indicio de uno. También no sé si se le pueda considerar Shikanaru pero esto fue lo que me salió. Ojalá les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer.

No lo olviden, una persona con review es una persona feliz(intenta dar lástima xD)

Besos


End file.
